Which Is Mary?
by PandaLover1358
Summary: "All I wanted to do was live a normal human life! But because of him, she left me for him!" "Mary? Mary! Where are you!" "I... want to find her again..." "EEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" "Say, you wouldn't mind if I take your life, right?"
1. Chapter 1

"Father, when are you going to visit your paintings again?"

She held her blue doll tighter.

"I want _her_ to come back too, you want _him _visit too, right?"

* * *

"An art gallery?" Seto asked.

"Mhm! I found it while searching for-" "I don't want to know what you were searching for," Hibiya interrupted Mary. "I don't think any of the guys currently in this room want to know either," he stared at the small pile of books with BL all over the covers sitting on the table.

"Gallery?" Konoha asked, "Neh, neh... Shintaro tell me," he waved a hand in front of Shintaro's bored face.

"It's a room or building for exhibiting works of art," Shintaro said plainly, "It doesn't sound very fun."

"Jeez onii-chan, stop complaining!" Momo pouted at Shintaro's attitude, "Mary, unlike this guy, I think it sounds really interesting!"

"What kind of art does it have? Yao-?" Kido threw one of Mary's book at Kano.

"Shintaro, what's yao-?" "I don't think you want to know..." Shintaro sweat dropped.

"You guys! Let Mary finish! Jeez master you're so rude!" Ene said. "It's not only me!"

"I-It's not what you think you guys!" Mary said, "The gallery's named after this really famous guy! What was his name again...? Guer...mmm, something with Guer for sure!"

(After recovering from the BL book to the face) Kano gave a "pfft" and asked, "You want to go to this gallery even when you don't remember the name of it?"

"Alright, who wants to go to the gallery?" Kido asked.

Everyone said me simultaneously except for a certain NEET.

"Please? Shintaro?" Mary gave him her famous teary puppy face.

"A-Alright already!" Shintaro yelled out of guilt.

"Is master a lolita?" "We're only 4 years apart!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What a beautiful sculpture..."

He gazed in awe at the rose sculpture.

"I wonder..."

* * *

"Did you remember to bring everything?"

"Yes mother."

"What about that handkerchief?"

"... I _think_ I left it here last time we came."

"Jeez, sometimes you can be so reckless!"

"I'll come back soon..."

"Okay, but don't cause a ruckus!"

She ran off.

* * *

"'Guertena's Exhibition'," Shintaro read off a poster with a picture of a angler fish-like fish. "I can see why Mary couldn't remember the name." He told Konoha.

"Konoha food isn't allowed," Hibiya just stared at him who had negima in his mouth.

"Can I at least finish it?"

Hibiya and Shintaro sweat dropped.

"I wonder if there's a deer painting!" Seto said.

"Pfft, for someone who looks like they're a giant frog sure is obsessed with deers!" Kano laughed.

"Hey, who are you calling a giant frog?" Seto joked.

Kido took a pamphlet which had a map of the gallery.

"This gallery is pretty big...!" Kido said.

"This gallery is big but there's a lot of amazing paintings!" a man in a suit with brown hair told Kido, "Of course, I can't tell the meaning behind each painting since I'm not Guertena himself."

"Honey, you know it's not polite to eavesdrop!" the women in red with brown hair in a ponytail, Kido guessed she is his wife, scolded the man.

"How about we split into sub groups to look around the gallery easier?" Kido asked.

"Lets see, there are 9 of us so..." "Don't you mean _8?" Kano asked._

"No, I'm counting Ene in too." "Exactly, there's you, Seto, me, Momo, Ene, Shintaro, Hibiya, and Konoha, _8 people_ Kido!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHERE THE HECK DID MARY GO?!"

* * *

**As you can tell, Kido and Seto freaked like there was no tomorrow -w-'**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wah...!"

Mary gaped at the rose sculpture.

"Pretty...!"

She heard the man beside her give a small giggle.

The man looked odd to Mary. She has never seen anyone where a ragged coat and have light purple hair covering one eye.

"A-aah! Am I disturbing you?!" Mary panicked a bit.

"Nah, it's nothing," he smiled, "It's just, those responses, is this the first time in your gallery?"

"Y-yes!" she panicked a bit while talking to the stranger.

"This statue is called the "Embodiment of Spirit", I believe it's suppose to represent a person's heart," the man said.

"Are you perhaps a poet?" Mary's eyes sparkled.

"Nah, just an ordinary visitor, in fact, I'm waiting for someone, I met her once. then she became someone very important to me..."

"May... I ask your name...?" Mary thought that if she was talking so much with this stranger.

"My name? It's Garry." "I'm Mary, oh! Our names rhyme~!" Mary gave a sweet smile.

"Meeting with someone important huh-AH!" she suddenly screamed. "I wondered around without the others! P-Please excuse me, Garry!"

Mary ran off.

"Mary, huh?" Garry's smile slowly wore down. "Mary..."

He felt a little tug at his jacket.

"Excuse me. What are you looking at?"

He turned around and his eyes softened on the sight of a little girl.

* * *

When Marry reached the lobby, she found none of her friends.

"I guess they wandered off." She shrugged it off.

Mary went upstairs and into a hallway with a large painting.

"Fa-fabricated World," she read off the sign.

The lights began to flicker.

"E-eh?" Mary asked.

She went down stairs and soon the lights turned off completely.

"W-what?!" Mary began to grow scared.

She walked over to the doors and pushed at the door.

Mary went pale.

"It won't... open."


	4. Chapter 4

"No...!" Mary tried pushing and pulling the door over and over again.

"No...! No, no!"

She eventually stop and fell down.

"W-waah!" Mary began to sob and had many tears roll down her red cheeks.

"No! I-I don't want this to happen!"

"*Sniff* I-I promise I won't separate from the Dan again!" she wailed.

"Now stop punishing mee!"

Mary fell down on her arms.

"Kido...! Momo...! Seto...! Garry...!" she said between sobs, "Someone help me!"

"U-um...!" someone said but Mary ignored it and began to wail louder.

Someone came to sit by Mary and patted her back.

"There, there..."

Mary sat up and stopped sobbing and swiveled her head to her left.

She saw a little girl with blonde hair in a green dress and by looking at her face, she could tell this girl was worried about her.

"Here," the girl wiped Mary's tears away with her fingers, "Are you okay?"

More tears began to roll down her cheeks and Mary embraced the blonde girl while sobbing.

"... I bet it was lonely and scary to be all alone in this trapped place, huh?" the girl asked, embracing her back.

"I know how you feel... I felt this way for so long..." she whispered quite enough so Mary couldn't here.

* * *

"Mary! Mary!" Seto yelled while running around the gallery.

"Dude! Wait up!" Kano yelled while chasing Seto along with Kido.

"Tch, no luck, I don't see her anywhere...!" Kido murmured under her breath, "I wonder how the others are doing..."

"Konoha! Stop staring at these paintings every time we pass one!" Shintaro tried pushing the standing Konoha who was staring at a painting called "The Hanged Man".

"For once, I agree with master! We need to find Mary!" Ene yelled.

"But... I like art, actually... I love it, I think," Konoha said in a daze.

Shintaro and Ene froze for a moment.

"Okay..." Konoha the picked up Shintaro (you know, the usual way he does with Shintaro) and walked down the hall passing some sculptures that looked like power ranger suits and a white couch.

"O-oi! How many times do I have to tell you NOT to carry me like this?!" Shintaro yelled.

"Danchou!"

Kido looked behind her to see Momo and Hibiya trying to keep up with how fast she's running.

"We couldn't find Mary!" Momo said in a worried tone.

"Also, why are you guys running?" Hibiya asked.

"Well, that's because Seto-" when Kido looked back in front of her, she saw a certain "giant frog" gone missing.

Kano looked in front of him too, "Oh, it seems we lost Seto to-!"

Kido immediately paused in running while Kano, Momo, and Hibiya crashed into her back and making the 3 fall down.

"Ow! Danchou, what's the ma-"

"GOD *BLEEP*IT SETO!" Kido yelled in outrage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so there's a Mary and a Mary -w-'**

**So, when they are talking to each other, the first Mary to talk is the Kagerou Days one then the second Mary to talk is the Ib one. They'll talk in a pattern so try not to get confused.**

**Also, when I type Mary in Italic (it will look like this- **_Mary)_**that means it's one of them.**_Mar_

* * *

After awhile, Mary stopped crying and released the blonde girl.

"T-Thank you..." she said, wiping a tear drop.

"No problem!" the girl gave a smile.

"Are you trapped here too?" Mary asked.

"Yes... for a long time too..." she gave a sad smile.

"Eh, I see, it must have been terrible since you're younger than I am..." Mary said, "What's you're name?"

"Mary," she said.

"Oh! My name's Mary too!" Mary smled at the other Mary.

"So, how did you get here?" Mary asked.

"Well, I accidently abandoned my friends because I was so amazed by the art! Then I tried to look for them when I realized it, and I past by this really big painting. When I read off the name of it the lights started blinking and... you know the rest..." Mary looked downwards.

"Friends?" Mary was interested in Mary's friends, "L-Like how many of them? Oh! And what are each of them like?"

Mary smiled at the little girl as her eyes shined while asking those questioned.

"Well, there's..."

* * *

"Excuse me, have you seen a girl with long white hair in a blue dress?" Seto asked a woman. She shook her head 'no'.

"Well thanks anyway!" Seto ran off until he ran into a certain girl.

"Ah, sor-" "SETO...!"

Seto started to sweat a lot more as he heard the really, REALLY angry and familiar voice. Next thing he knew he was grabbed by the shirt collar and lifted into the air.

"H-Hey Kid-" "DON'T YOU 'HEY KIDO' ME!" Kido yelled infuriatingly.

"DID YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS! I THOUGHT YOU WENT FREAKING MISSING JUST LIKE MARY DID!"

"Well I was trying to find Mary so-" "YOU FREAKING...!"

Hibiya got his ears covered by Momo.

He couldn't hear anything. All he could see was a terrified Seto and Kido yelling words.

* * *

"It's been a while," Garry said, "Ib..."

"You still haven't told me what you're looking at," Ib smiled a small smile.

"Here, just like we promised," Garry dug through his jacket pocket and took out a laced handkerchief.

"Thank you," Ib took the handkerchief that Garry held out to her.

"Who was she?" Ib asked.

"A girl," Gary said, "Her names Mar-!"

He stopped immediately before continuing his sentence.

"... sorry..."

They stood there for awhile, lost in thoughts.

"Garry..." Ib murmured a bit, "I... want to find her again..."

"!" Garry jolted at her response.

"I-I don't care if she's a painting or not!" Ib said confidently, "I just want to bring Mary out so she can live a happy life!"

He looked into her ruby eyes. They were burning with fire as she passionately raised her voice. Her small hands were in fists too.

"... alright..."

Ib's face softened and looked up at Garry.

"I want to find her too...!" Gary said with a smile.

Ib smiled at Garry's response.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, oh! We're also in this group called the Mekakushi Dan!" Mary smiled.

"Eh, you're friends sound really nice..." Mary smiled sadly.

"So, what are you're friends like?" Mary curiously asked.

"My friends...?" her bangs covered her eyes when she looked down, "My friends... I'm not even sure if they remember me..."

Mary stopped smiling. "E-Eh! Th-that's not true! I'm sure they remember you!"

"I always wanted to get out of this gallery and eat lots of candy, and make lots of friends," Mary frowned. "But that's not going to happen unless I...!"

"Wh-what? Unless you what?!" Mary wanted to help her as soon as possible. "If there's anything I can do then let me help you so we can both get out! Together!"

"'Via a trading of existences, the imaginary can be made reality'," Mary recited.

"Hm? What does that mean?" Mary got confused by the words.

"Say, you wouldn't mind if I take your life, right?"

* * *

"Konoha! KONOHA!" Shintaro yelled for quite a while.

"Master, don't you mean 'Mary!' instead of 'Konoha!', I mean, afterall we are looking for her and Konoha's right here," Ene asked.

Konoha stopped walking and let Shintaro down.

"Finally- huh...?" Shintaro was currently looking at everyone else.

"Uh, Kido, what are you doing?" Kido was still holding Seto in the air.

"Uh- ahem!" Kido let Seto down, "Sorry seto, that was immature of me and my vocabulary was a bit too mature for Hibiya..."

"I don't even understand what's going on here..." Hibiya said after Momo removed her hands from covering his ears.

"That should be our line," Shintaro sweat dropped.

"Everyone!"

They all turned their attention to someone they've been searching for at least 5 (chapters) hours.

"Mary!" Seto ran over to _Mary _and held her in a tight hug.

The rest ran over except for the Kisaragi siblings and of course Ene.

"Onii-chan, what happened to your hair? Do you actually like those type of hairstyles?" Momo pointed at his clump of hair that covered his left eye.

"Oh, this? Konoha was carrying me again and when he put me down I guess it messed up my hairstyle..."

"Master looks weird like that!" Ene yelled cheerily. "Do I really look that weird?"

"Jeez! You worried us so badly!" Seto yelled after releasing _Mary_.

"No kidding! This bas- I mean- idiot even went on his own searching for you!" Kido said, "But I'm relieved your safe."

"I was yelling "Mary? Mary! Where are you!" all over the place!" Seto said.

"Even Shintaro was worried as though he lost his bunny," Konoha added and pointed to Shintaro.

_Mary_ jolted. "That hairstyle..." she murmured. She slowly walked over to Shintaro.

"Hm? What, what, is she going to apologize like there's no tomorrow to him?" Kano asked.

***STAB***

"H-Huh...? M-Mary...?" Shintaro gasped when _Mary_ reached him.

Everyone froze and it was silent enough to hear something drop. Or more specifically, a _liquid droplet_.

The members looked to the source of the sound which was Shintaro.

A small puddle of red fluid was under Shintaro's feet.

"KYA-KYAAH!" Momo screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Mary_ took the palette knife out of Shintaro's side and Shintaro fell down in pain.

She was about to stab him again when Seto and Kido ran over to restrict her from doing so. The rest, unsure what to do.

"M-Mary! What are you trying to do?!" Seto yelled while _Mary_ tried pushing them away.

"SHUT UP!" _Mary _yelled at Seto, "WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?!"

Shintaro held his wound and stared at _Mary_ in fright.

Soon enough _Mary_ got out of Seto's and Kido's grips and charged at Shintaro but Konoha stood in the way and restricted _Mary's _arms but the Palette knife slowly sunk into Konoha's side.

"K-Konoha!" Shintaro yelled.

"Shi-shintaro... run...!" Konoha murmured.

"But-!" "JUST RUN ALREADY SHIN!" Konoha turned around and yelled.

Shintaro was surprised, not from Konoha's sudden raise in voice, but what he had just called him. 'Shin'... the only person who called him that was _him_.

Hibiya ran over and tried to help Shintaro up.

"Hi-Hibiya?!" "You heard him! Hurry up and get up...!" Hibiya struggled getting Shintaro up since he was smaller than Shintaro.

Shintaro got up and ran. He didn't know where he could go but he just ran. Ran as far as he could.

When he looked back he saw everyone in panic.

_Mary_ with the palette knife slowly seeping deeper into Konoha.

Seto trying to pull _Mary _back.

Hibiya trying to calm Momo who looked like she was in a psychological shock, wide eyes, gripping her hair, and yelling things Shintaro couldn't hear since all he could hear was his heart beating loudly and pounding the back of his head.

Kano who's face was just in pure shock. No mask or anything.

He turned around and tried to pick up his speed.

He looked at his hands.

One bloody and one with no phone. He checked his pockets. Nope.

"I must have left my phone along with Ene when I got up..." Shintaro murmured under his breath.

* * *

Soon enough, he reached a hallway with a large painting.

He fell down against the wall.

Breathing in and out quickly and heavily. His heart beat still racing.

_Huh? I don't remember this hall being here..._

Shintaro tried getting up but fell down immediately.

"Tch, this wound is deeper than I thought..." Shintaro murmured.

He looked to the side to see the painting's name, since he's got nothing else better to do.

"'Fabricated world'..."

The lights began to flicker.

"Really...? A prank, right now...?!" he yelled out of frustration.

He slowly got up and put his hand on the wall for support, but landed his hand in something... _wet_.

Shintaro looked at his hand which was now purple.

"Blue...?" he looked at the wall which had blue paint leaking out of the painting.

"Freaking kids these days...!" if Ene was still with him, she would have made a comment along the lines of, 'master's an old man!'

He slowly began to walk.

The purple hand using the wall for support and the phone-less hand holding his wound.

Purple hand prints were now all over the walls.

"Purple... now that I think about it, where was Kido...?"

Once he reached the lobby, the lights turned off.

Shintaro began to curse under his breath.

"Hm? Was there stairs there before...?"

He slowly reached the stairs in the lobby.


	8. Chapter 8

"Shintaro?!" Kido yelled searching for the NEET.

Kido couldn't stand what was going on back there. She didn't want to see more people get and/or go psychopathic. It just wasn't her thing and she felt like she was going to lose it any moment back there. So, she used her eye ability and escaped.

You could call her a wimp or no help, but she already tried helping but couldn't help and wouldn't you lose your sanity if you were there too?

_Tch! Where is that NEET?! I need to help his wounds and he couldn't have gone so far with such a deep wound!_

She paused in her tracks.

_I hope Seto could deal with Mary, after all, he's the only one that understands her the most... Hopefully they're okay... Maybe I should have stayed back there and keep trying to help since I'm the leader... I guess I'll find Shintaro and aid him first._

"Shinta-...?" Kido found herself in a hall that did not have anybody in it.

In there, she found a large painting that looked a bit demented.

_'Fabricated World'...?!_

The lights started to blink and purple hand prints started appearing out of nowhere.

"EEK!" she fell backwards.

"W-What's going on?!"

Kido went down to the first floor and found no one there.

The lights turned off without warning and she began to hear footsteps.

"A-Anyone there?!" Kido yelled. No reply.

She went into the room with the large rose sculpture, where all the chaos happened and no one else except them saw, hear, and experienced.

Kido decided to go back to the hall when she heard someone cough.

She turned around and tried looking for the source.

_'The Coughing Man'... G-Get a grip, Kido!_

She turned around and tried opening the entrance doors. It didn't open nor close.

She tried looking through the window. Red fluid came down the window.

_What's going on?! If this is a joke this isn't funny!_

When she walked past a window on the upper floor she saw someone past by the window. Kido tried looking through it but saw pitch black. She decided to walk forward again but heard banging on the window. She got jumped a bit and ran back to the window.

_Looks like someone was banging it..._

Kido went into the hallway with the large painting and found blue paint leaking out from it.

Suddenly, red paint was splattered onto the floor.

"'Come Kido'...?!" she read off and saw that the blue paint changed.

"'come down below kido, i'll show you someplace secret'..."

By now, she had no other choice but to follow the words.

She went to the room with the large floor painting and saw blue footprints going into the painting.

Kido gulped and hesitantly jumped into the painting.


	9. Chapter 9

Kido opened her eyes slowly and saw that she was in a dark blue hall.

She sighed, "Shintaro wouldn't be in here, right?"

She put her hands in her jacket pocket and pulled out a few band-aids. "These wouldn't help at all with the wound in his side."

Kido looked to her sides and saw two paintings.

One red and one blue.

"I don't even know anymore!" she took a wild guess and went in the direction of the blue painting.

"COME" was written in blue paint all over the wall until there was a door there but a table stood in front of the door.

The table had a vase with a single purple rose sitting in the vase.

"Purple roses huh? Those are rare..." she tried pushing the table but it didn't budge.

"I wonder..." she took the purple rose and put it in her pocket then she was able to push the table and go through the door only to see a key on the ground and a smiling women in a painting with her blue hair flowing out of the frame.

Kido walked over and picked up the key, guessing she needed it, and when she stood up...

"EEK!"

The woman now had an eerie smile with her eyes opened.

She ran out the door and saw the letters turned red.

Kido couldn't tell what the word was and decided to go check the other side of the hall only to see "THIEF" in red paint appear on the floor.

"Alright! Alright! I'll give your rose back!" she walked over to the vase and put the rose in the vase.

**Rose returned to health.  
****The vase is out of water.**

**(Pick one of the following)**

**"Wait! I don't want the rose back!"  
"Why are you calling me a thief when you made me take the rose?!"**

She noticed that the rose now had two more petals, making the rose a ten-petal rose. Kido also noticed a poster that said something along the lines of, "You and the rose are connected, know the weight of your own life".

"I guess this is my health..."

Kido walked to the other side and used the key to unlock the door.

The room she entered is green and had paintings of insects and an ant on the ground.

"I'm an ant, I love paintings, my painting is especially cool! But it's kind of far away to see..."

_K-Kawaii..._

Kido walked over to a sign on a podium.

"BEWARE THE EDGES".

She went into the hallway and walked in the middle and hands popped out of the wall.

"KYAAH!" she yelled every time a hand popped out.

Kido finally reached an ant painting which she took off the wall for the ant and walked back avoiding the hands.

"Oh, that's my painting, it's just as cool as I remembered it... *stare*..."

_What am I supposed to do with the painting now..._

Kido saw that there was a door at the end of the hall and went over to it, opened it, and saw a giant crack on the floor.

**Put the ant painting over the crack?**

**(Pick one of the following)**

**Yes  
No  
"Will it even support a teen?"**

Kido laid the painting and walked over it and the ant painting got squished.

_Oh no! Is the ant dead?!_

She walked back over to the ant.

The ant paused for a bit and started walking again.

*Sigh* _Safe..._

When she reached the other side Kido saw a green key on the ground and a (power ranger) headless model near the wall.

Kido slowly bent down to pick up the key while keeping a close eye on the (power ranger) headless model.

The (power ranger) headless model took a step.

Kido started sweating.

"Crap..."

Kido ran while screaming as the (power ranger) headless model chased after her.

Once she was in the hall the ant is in, she slammed the door shut.

Her hair was a mess and her eyes were spinning.

There was a large crash sound, meaning the (power ranger) headless model dropped through the ant painting.

She walked up the hall full of hands and reached a door and used the green key and entered the room.

* * *

**I underlined the ones that the character picks.**


	10. Chapter 10

Kido entered into a room with a cat face on the wall. Except for the mouth, it was more of a fish shaped hole. There were also two halls.

_What's with all of these halls?_

She entered a room with curtains and a stick figure with red eyes.

When she passed the stick figure yellow paint appeared. She backtracked.

"'PLAY HIDE AND SEEK?'" Kido read and the stick figure disappeared with a button appearing under each curtain.

She walked over to the curtain next to the yellow painted wall and pushed the button and a very sinister painting appeared behind the curtain.

Next, she went to the top left curtain and pushed it.

"A red hand-? AAH!" a red hand was printed onto Kido's face.

"WHAT THE *BLEEP*!" She tried wiping it off but it didn't come off, so she was stuck walking around the room with a red hand on her face.

She went to the bottom left curtain and pushed the button with the stick figure man behind the curtain. More yellow paint appeared.

"FOUND ME, YOU GET PRIZE."

Kido heard a clunk in the upper part of the room so she went up to it and got a wooden fish head.

-In the left room-

A crack that looked very tripable (I know this isn't a word!) was on the ground and she heard something move behind her.

When Kido looked behind her she saw the large stone head moving towards her.

She ran over to the boxes filled with supplies and the head slowly chased her until it tripped over the crack and fell down crashing it's head. A wooden fish body rolled over to Kido.

Next thing she knew the lights turned off and yellow paint came dripping down the wall.

Her instinct was to nonchalantly walk to the rose painting and get the heck out of there once she reached the painting.

Kido connected the fish parts and pushed it into the mouth.

"MEOW!" the wall started meowing some more while making a passage.

_That was the most adorable yet terrifying thing in this gallery..._

"!"

She saw a white painting with a small red dot in it by a painting with a face that had silly eyes and wiggling tongue.

Kido was about to walk over to the white painting when the silly painting spit at Kido's arm.

"Ew..." She noticed that a petal fell from her rose, "...who knew spit could be dangerous..."

**A totally white painting...**

**Go somewhere else  
Look more closely  
********"It's not completely white! There's a red dot, RIGHT THERE!"**

_There's a red_ 9...

She moved on, keeping the number and color in mind, and saw lips.

"Hungry... Give food..." and took a bite out of Kido's sleeve.

The purple rose now had 8 petals. "Dang it!" She saw paint on the wall that said, "BEWARE OF LIPS". She face palmed herself, "How did I miss this one message when I've read everything else in this freaking gallery!"

Kido saw a plaque on the ground that said, 'JUST WHEN YOU'VE FORGOTTEN'.

She shrugged it off since she didn't know what it was talking about.

Next thing she knew she got pushed over by a hand that appeared out of the wall. 7 petals left.

There were another 2 halls.

One with dolls hanging by their legs, the other had a room with paint by the side. She nonchalantly went to the Liars Room (what the paint said).

Six paintings were hung on the walls. Each painting had a black silhouette person, each wearing a specific colors.

"Liars Room, huh? Well, if I can deal with Kano then I should be able to deal with these guys... right?"

-A few minutes later of being poisoned twice from trusting the man in green and the woman in white-

"Take four steps East, and two steps North. That's the answer!" the woman in brown said.

_Hopefully this one's telling the truth since this one's the only person with directions left... also because I only have 3 petals left._

She followed the directions and picked up the tile, finding a purple 4 under it.

Then, Kido heard slashing. She went into the Liars Room again and saw that the liars killed the woman in brown.

Kido shrunk and ran out and into the doll hanging hall and accidentally ran into a doll which seemed to trigger another doll to fall down.

She slowly approached the fallen doll and looked at it's shirt and there's a green 18 on it.

_Let's see..._ she went over to the door and there was a password. _18 x 9 + 4... derp._

After a while she got into the room and picked off a wooden apple from a tree sculpture.

Kido walked down the hall, screamed again, and got to the lips to feed it the apple.

"This tasty... I let you pass now... Go through my mouth..."

She gulped, shut her eyes, and hopped through the mouth.

Kido opened her eyes to see paintings of a guillotine going up each painting until the last painting didn't have anything.

_Wait a minute...!_ she grew suspicious so she slightly stepped in front of the painting. Suddenly, she heard something sliding down and immediately removed her foot before it got chopped off from the actual guillotine.

She smiled a really nervous smile while a few hair strands stuck up.

-Blah, blah, blah, corridor, blah, blah, blah, tried to chase after it, blah, blah, blah, entered a room, blah, blah, blah, I'm starting to get lazy and this chapter is REALLY long!-

Kido found to sculptures named "Uh" and "Ah".

...

_What great names for statues!_ she sweat dropped.

She saw another painting called "The Lady in Purple". (Remember, there's ladies in red, blue, green, yellow, rainbow, and cactus, so why not purple!).

The Lady in Purple jumped off the wall and started to chase after Kido.

Kido noticed that the painting dropped a red key but she wasn't going to get it unless she tricked the painting.

-A few minutes of getting chased and opening the door-

She opened a book.

**"HAVING FUN?"**

******Put the book back and read another.  
****"No! Why would I be having fun?!"  
**"Yes, for watching Kido's reactions :D"**  
**

"'Moving Storybook Written/ Drawn XXX- Carrie Careless and the Galette des Rois-'" she read aloud.

-After the story-

"..." Kido had no word to express her opinion on the poorly, crayon drawn book.

She heard the door unlock and she went through it.

"Finally! A vase!" she saw a blue vase.

Kido put the purple rose in the vase and it regained all of it's petals (except for part of Kido's sleeve).

"There's still water in here, guess the blue ones have infinite water..."

There were two halls again. She took the right one.

When she entered, there was a familiar body laying on the floor.

"Ow..." the body murmured.

_That voice...! _Kido widened her eyes.

"Shintaro!"

* * *

**If you're asking, "Why is this chapter so long?!"**

**It's because I didn't want to make a chapter per room. If I did that, there'd be waayy too many chapters!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Shintaro?!"

Kido ran over to Shintaro and fell on her knees. She shook his shoulders to try and get him to wake up. Nothing.

"Shintaro! Wake up!" Kido was afraid that she might have been too late. She didn't want to think that he died from blood loss because she wasn't there to aid him.

_What kind of leader am I if I let my member- no- friend die?! I don't want a friend to die all alone and in the color red! She said the color red is the color of heores! She died because she had a lonely mission only she could do! Shintaro! Don't die just like she did! And...!_

*Drip, drop* Tears started to fall down Kido's cheek onto the floor. She took her hands off his shoulder.

_...I'm scared! I'm scared to be all alone in this scary place! The last time I went into a scary place, you were there for me! I was still nervous and scared to death, but I felt protected since you wore "the color of a hero"! Don't die here!_

"SHINTARO YOU IDIOT!"

**How should you wake up Shintaro?**

**Call out for him  
Massage his shoulders  
Wack him in the head as though he's Kano**

Kido raised her hand in a tightly clenched fist and wacked his head hard enough to hurt a NEET just by a "bit".

"IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! DON'T DIE JUST LIKE SHE DID!" Kido started wacking his back with both of her fists repetitively.

"Ow... Ow...! OW!"

She froze with her fists in mid-air and looked down. "Shintaro...?"

Shintaro moved his head sightly upwards, but high enough to see his face. His face was pale, pale like the android who saved Shintaro from being stabbed more and he looked more tired than usual.

"Jeez... you sure... know how to wake a man up... even when he's about to die..." Shintaro complains like he usually does.

A moment of silence happened, then a bunch of tears started rolling down Kido's face.

"O-Oi...! What are you... crying for...?!" Shintaro sweated.

"W-What are you saying?! I-I'm n-not crying!" she yells between sobs while trying to hide her eyes.

"H-Here..."

Kido uncovered her eyes to see Shintaro's pale, shakey hand holding out a small key. "There's-a... room... over... rose...!"

Soon, his hand and head fell, with his hand landing on Kido's lap.

She picked up his hand and took out the key and settled his arm gently onto the floor.

Kido stood up and walked over to the other hall.

There was a trail of red petals and a bit of blood. She followed it until she reached the other side of the hall.

"The Lady in Red" is what the plaque said. "More crazy art ladies?!"

Kido walked over to a room with a window but nothing could be seen clearly through the window. She put he hand on the knob and slowly twist the knob and opening.

[Due to Kido's mature language, I cannot put what she is repeatedly thinking while she's slowly stepping inside, in fact, the word that she's repeating inside her head is so mature that a "*BLEEP*" won't be able to cover it. Please remember that this is a K+ rated fan fiction.]

When Kido is completely inside the room she looks to her left to see The Lady in Red picking petals off a red rose, it's as though she's playing "Loves Me, Loves Me Not".

The Lady dropped the now one-petaled rose and chased after Kido, who ran back outside into the hall and closed the door, resting her back on it and sweating like crazy.

Next thing she knew, The Lady jumped out of the window.

"GOD *BLEEP*IT!" she ran back inside and closed the door.

Kido looked saw the red rose and picked it up and when she turned around she noticed a stool. _So that's how it crashed through!_

When she walked out she ran out the hall while The Lady chased her.

She started walking heavy steps until she reached the blue vase, once she did she threw the red rose in there which gained 9 more petals.

"Alright..." Kido picked up the red rose and walked over to where she found Shintaro.

Kido sat down and poked Shintaro gently.

"Mm... what is it now...? NEET trying to die here...!" Shintaro rose his head until he saw a red rose right in front of his face.

Shintaro regained his color when he got up and took the rose. "H-How did you get this?!" Shintaro was surprised at how the red rose looked strong and healthy, "This was taken by that crazy lady though!"

Kido got up, "I got it from her and healed it after putting it in the infinite water vase."

"Ah, thanks Kido! You're a real life saver!" Shintaro gently put the rose in his jacket pocket.

"Don't say that... I left everyone else when they probably needed me the most and while doing that, I thought I might as well find and aid you..." she muttered, feeling useless.

Shintaro looked at what condition she was in right now. Well, she has spit on one sleeve, looks like someone took a huge bite out of the other, and her hair is a mess!

"She went through all of that just to find me..." he thought.

"-Sigh- Apologize to them when we get back, and we'll help them too, alright?" he asked. Kido nodded.

They walked to the right and the silly painting spitted on the floor.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" they both yelled at the same time and fell backwards onto the ground.

They looked at each other, then chuckled a bit and helped each other get up.

"Do we push it?" Shintaro and Kido now had a (power ranger) headless model blocking the door.

"I guess since it's not moving..." Kido went to the left and tried pushing it and she moved it a few inches. "It's actually a bit heavier than I thought... Can you pull it? If I push and you pull on the other side then we should get through a bit quicker..." "Okay."

Shintaro didn't have much physical strength but with him pulling the other side it helped Kido quite a bit.

Soon enough they moved the (power ranger) headless model out of the way and they entered the next room.


	12. Chapter 12

"What did you do to Mary?!" Seto asked.

_Mary_ got captured and tied up by the members who were still there.

"Master!" Hibiya noticed a familiar voice coming from the ground.

He walked over to Ene and picked up the phone.

"Ene? Were you dropped by Shintaro?" Hibiya asked.

"Well, technically I fell out of his hand and the power button met the floor," Ene pointed to the power button, "Anyways, what happened to master?"

"NOOOOO!"

Hibiya turned back around to see Momo gripping her hair and crying again. "No! NO! NOOO!"

"Auntie calm down!" Hibiya dropped Ene and ran over to Momo to calm her down again.

"As you can see, things aren't going well at all!" Kano picked up the phone and showed her what's going on.

"M-Mary?! What-" "I'll tell you later," Kano said.

_Mary_ murmured something. Seto looked at her questioningly and started to hear her laughing.

"Aha... oho... ahahaha!... ohohoho!" she looked up with such smile. "What are you talking about?! I'm Mary! Me Mary! Mary here! Ahahahahahahahaha!"

"Tch, looks like you're not going to talk anytime soon..." Seto said irritatingly.

"I'm going to look for Mary and Kido," Seto was about to leave when Konoha ran ahead of him.

"Konoh-?!" before Seto could finish he noticed something about his hair. It was now a very subtle beige color. You would see it if you squint. _Is he going to look for Shintaro?_

"S-Seto!" he turned around to see Momo with a few tears leaving her eyes even though she had a determined look. "I'm coming with you to look for onii-chan!"

"I'm coming to look for them too," Hibiya said. The 2 walked ahead.

"What are you waiting for? Go ahead! I'll look after this Mary along with Ene!" Kano said.

"Wait, what?! I'm going to look for master to-" "Alright! I'll leave it to you!"

Seto ran ahead.

"Kano! That's mean!" Ene was pounding the screen. If she had an actual body she would be pounding Kano then chase after Seto.

"What if your forgotten again? And didn't I tell you I would tell you what would happen?" Kano asked while sitting down on the floor.

Ene pouted. Sure she wanted to know but she also wanted to find "master".

"Shin? Shin!" Konoha yelled.

Momo, Hibiya, and Seto chased after Konoha.

_"Shin"? Did he just come up with that now?_

Konoha suddenly stopped and the rest ran into his back.

"Oy! What's wro-" "I don't remember this hall being here."

Hibiya sighs, "You forget a lot of things-" "Hibiya, do you remember this hall? 'Cause I don't." Momo said.

The 4 look over to a very unsettling painting.

"'Fabricated World'...!"

The lights began to flicker.

Everything went silent, and footsteps that got louder, and louder, and louder by the moment filled the air (I finished writing a book for my language arts class and now I'm being very descriptive -w-' ).

"What..." Seto was startled by this.

They decided to go back when purple hand prints started appearing all over the walls and an earsplitting shriek and a thump as though someone fell could be heard behind their backs.

"Mm!" Hibiya turned to Momo, "Auntie that hurt! I could have gone deaf from that!"

"Eh?! But that wasn't me!" Hibiya took a step back and Seto began to sweat.

"Then, who was that...?"

(That was Kido's reaction to Shintaro's purple hand prints Hibiya -w-')

* * *

-Meanwhile...-

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" Kido ran ahead when she saw squirming black hands coming out from the floor.

Shintaro sweatdropped as Kido ran ahead.

"This is the haunted house all over agai-"

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKK! SHINTAROOO!"

Shintaro started to sweat even more.

"Yep... this is definitely our leader..."


	13. Chapter 13

"What is it Ki-?!" Shintaro soon saw eyes popping out of the floor.

"WAAAAGGH!"

"W-What should we do...?" Kido asked while hiding behind the wall.

"I don't know! Why are there freaking EYES popping out of the floor?!" Shintaro got grossed out by the eye that was all pink and dry.

"Wait... pink and dry? Are we supposed to find eye drops for it?"

"I guess so..." Kido let go of the wall, "Let's check this room..."

Kido and Shintaro walked over to the door of the wall Kido hid behind and opened it. They found a giant labyrinth with (power rangers) headless models.

"NOPE!" they both said and closed the door.

* * *

"Should we split up to see what happened?" Seto asked.

"What is this, Scoob-" "I guess so," Momo interrupted Hibiya.

Momo checked the rooms, but no one else except the 4 of them were there. "Is anyone here...? Kano? Ene? Hellloooo?" she went to the giant rose sculpture to check for them. No 2 or 6, or the false 4. Momo decided to head back when "The Coughing Man" coughed. She walked back to check. "Am I... imagining things?"

Hibiya checked for exits. He checked the entrance, but it didn't open. He checked the window, red fluid went down the window and he quickly walked away, sweating and repeating, "This is all my imagination, this is all my imagination, this is all my-" Hibiya passed another window on the second floor, next thing he knew he saw a figure passed by. He paused and backtracked. "... Calm down," he took a quick breath and walked on, "This is all my imagin-" next thing he knew, again, he heard someone banging on window. "NOPE! I'M DEAD!" he ran away.

Seto just looked around the hallway of the large painting when he heard a, "meow." He looked to his right to see Momo waving her arms around at the cat. "You just went 'meow' didn't you?!"

Seto sweated a bit while see this when he heard a pool of liquid going down the wall. "?"

He turned around to see, "COME" on the floor. "Um, guys?!"

Momo, Hibiya, and Konoha walked over to Seto.

"'come down below, i'll show you someplace secret'," Konoha read off the blue paint that changed into letters.

"B-Below?!" Hibiya gulped.

"Come on! Let's go find onii-chan, danchou, and Mary!" Momo grabbed Hibiya and ran with him, "WHY ME?!"

Seto and Konoha ran behind them when Konoha noticed something,

"There's a door..." he paused and walked over to it.

"Hm?" Momo paused with a Hibiya that's very dizzy. Once Hibiya got out of his dizzy-ness (yes, I know that's not a word) he quickly slipped out of Momo's grip and chased Konoha.

"Wait, Konoha-!" when Konoha went into it Hibiya ran into a wall and fell backwards.

"What the?!" Hibiya opened his eyes while rubbing the bruise on his forehead.

"What just...!" Seto noticed something.

He walked over to it and peeled off the hall Konoha just entered. "What is...?!"

"Tch, dang it Konoha! Now we need to find you too!" Hibiya yelled while getting up.

"How did...?!" Seto looked at the poster of the hall.

"Jeez! Stop the questions and lets find the 4 members already!" Momo grabbed Hibiya and Seto and walked over to the large floor painting.

"Are we supposed to jump in...?" Seto gulped.

"I'm not going in there!" Hibiya yelled.

"Oh stop complaining!" Momo let go of Hibiya and pushed him into the painting.

"You too Seto!" Momo let go of Seto and went behind him.

"Wait wha-?!" Momo pushed Seto into the painting.

"... Onii-chan, wait for us." Momo closed her eyes and jumped in.


	14. Chapter 14

Momo opened her eyes to a dark blue room.

"Look what you've done auntie!" Hibiya yelled. "I'm getting out of her-" he ran into the wall.

"You really like to run into the wall, huh?" Seto asked.

"Let's get going to...!" Momo did eenie-meenie-minie-mo, then pointed to her left, "That hall!"

Momo walked ahead and Seto and Hibiya followed, who was now holding his other bruise on his head.

'COME' was written repeatedly in blue paint all over the wall. They were about to enter a room when they noticed 3 roses in vases on desks. 2 of the desks were against the wall, one was a orange rose and one was a green rose , the shade was light enough to tell apart the stem and the petals. 1 of the desks covered the door, it was a sky blue rose.

"Oh! They match our character colors!" Momo went ahead and took the orange rose happily.

"You guys really like to break the fourth wall..." Seto sweated and took the green rose.

"You made the hole in the wall larger, you know," Hibiya sighed as he took the light blue rose.

"WAIT! WHY ARE WE JUST TAKING THESE ROSES?!" Hibiya realized.

"Because they're pretty," Momo and Seto said in unison.

"No, I understand that they're pretty, but we're still stealing..." Hibiya pushed the desk easily and entered the door.

There was a key on the floor. "I'll get it!" Momo ran over and grabbed the key.

"AUNTIE WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?!"

Momo ran back out to see that 'THIEF' now replaced the 'COME's.

"Seriously, what DID you do?" Seto asked as he pointed to the painting in the room who now had an eerie smile.

"I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Hibiya yelled. He ran but then stopped to see 'THIEF' splattered onto the floor.

"Oh..." Momo and Seto plainly said.

"DON'T JUST GO 'Oh'!" Hibiya ran back and put the rose back in the vase.

**The rose returned to health**

**"Wait! I don't want the rose back!"  
"Why are you calling me a thief when you made me take the rose?!"  
****"I'll do it too!" :D ****Momo  
****"Eh, that's a pretty cool trick you did there!" ****Seto  
****"I TOLD YOU GUYS BUT NO! NO ONE LISTENS TO THE YOUNGEST PERSON!" ****Hibiya**

"You have less petals than us!" Seto noticed that himself and Momo had 10 petals while Hibiya had 5.

"Hey, what does it mean by, 'you and the rose are now connected, know the weight of you're own life'?" Momo asked.

"It means these roses are pretty much our life now," Hibiya sighed.

_Come on, auntie! Even I can decipher it!_

"Alright! Let's go find onii-chan, danchou, and Mary!" Momo pointed to the other direction with the key (you know, like those hero stance thingies or something like that).

"Now you get back on topic?"

* * *

Shintaro and Kido walked through the hallway of eyes, trying to not step on the eyes.

They saw a snake that had a hole in it's eye, which they guessed they needed to find a ball of some sort to put in.

"Let's try this room," Shintaro opened a door to see a bunch of canvases and stools.

"I think I see something over there..." Kido squinted her eyes to see past the canvases and saw something small and blue on a stool.

"It's probably one of those pushing puzzles," Shintaro said.

They looked at each other for a moment.

-A few hours later-

"We finally did it!" Shintaro raised the blue item.

"That took forever!" Kido yelled, "What is it?"

Shintaro lowered his arm and Kido looked at the item.

"Eye drops."

They walked out and gave the pink and dry eye a few drops of the eye drops.

The eye blinked and when it opened it was sparkly ("This is the best day of my eye life!").

It closed and moved until it reached the wall and stared at it.

They walked over and saw that the wall was a slightly different shade.

Shintaro pushed that part of the wall, and fell forward.

"Jeez..." he complained as he got up and walked into the actual room.

He saw a glistening red thing and went to pick it up.

"Kido! I found a-" when he turned around, Kido was gone.

"Aw! I'm begging you! -Sniffle-"

He heard an unknown voice and immediately ran out and around to see Kido and a freaky painting.

The painting was about to take a gigantic bite out of Kido's rose when Shintaro reacted quickly and grabbed Kido by the arm and pulled her out of the hall.

"Kido! What the heck were you thinking?!" Shintaro yelled.

They stood there again and Kido started crying again.

"W-Why are you crying?!" "I'm not crying! -Sniffle- I just almost died there because I was careless!"

Shintaro sighed.

_Kido is showing a lot of her childish side today, huh?_

A flash of a little crying girl popped up in his head quickly.

_This feeling... is familiar..._

"Come on. Let's just solved this and get the heck out of here."

Shintaro pushed the red orb he found into the snake's eye and the painting nearby it fell down.

Kido picked it up, "'Behing the big tree'?"

They looked at each other cluelessly (I'm just using a bunch of non-existing words...).

"I guess there's only one thing left.

-After many hours of being chased by (power rangers) headless models, almost getting stuck and surrounded, and having almost no clue at all what 'directly down the red paint' meant-

"Well!" Shintaro fell down onto the wall with his eyes spinning, "We got chased around and pushed a button, but what the freak did it do?!"

Kido fell down onto the floor with her hair in a mess, "How the heck should I know!"

- Again, after many hours of walking around cluelessly-

Shintaro and Kido stared dumbly at a wall with a door that obviously wasn't there before.

"Shintaro?"

"Yeah?"

"We're *BLEEP*ing idiots."

"I know."


	15. Chapter 15

"I... I didn't thought that such a thing would happen here..." Ene looked down.

"No one ever thought that would happen!" Kano put his right leg over his left leg.

"But- But- m-master isn't dead, right?!" Ene looked up with a nervous smile.

"Who knows..."

_This feeling... is familiar... Tch... why does this keep happening?!_

Ene felt hopeless at this point. "Anyways, what are you sitting on?"

"A chair."

"But I thought that fake Mary was the only one on the chair."

They looked to the floor to see ropes that seemed cut on the floor surrounding the chair Kano was sitting in.

...

...

...

"WAH! FAKE MARY GOT AWAY!"

"THIS IS BAD! NO, REALLY BAD! AH, NOW KIDO AND SETO ARE GOING TO YELL AT ME!"

* * *

"Alright! Let's split up!" Momo yelled.

"This really is Scoob-" "Hello." An unknown voice interrupted Hibiya.

"I'm an ant, I love paintings, my painting is especially cool! But it's kinda far away to see..."

Seto bent down to the ant, "Don't worry, we'll retrieve it for you."

He turned his head around, "Hibiya, you know what to do-"

"WAIT ME?!"

"Well, Momo said that we should split up, so go on-"

"AM I A DOG NOW?!"

"A dog?! Where?!"

Seto turned his head around with his eyes sparkling while Hibiya just face palmed.

"'Beware of edges'..."

Hibiya walked around the podium and walked in the middle.

Next thing he knew a hand popped out and Hibiya screamed for his life.

When more hands popped out Hibiya screamed.

Once he got past all of the hands he fell down onto his hands and started hyperventilating.

"-Gasp- What now?! -Gasp- The door-! Locked-! -Gasp- And there's only an ant painting!"

"Hold on!" Momo yelled.

She went through and walked past the hands, bent down, and patted Hibiya's back.

"Jeez, if you can't take it solo then I'll just have to follow be by your side!" Momo got up.

"Maybe I can take..." Momo grabbed the painting and took it off. She held the painting on her side and tied her rose to her small side ponytail.

"Are you coming back with me?"

"No... I'll just... stay here for a -gasp- bit."

"Okay. Jeez, it looks like you just had a heart attack!"

Momo went back and gave it to Seto.

"Is this it?"

"Oh, that's my painting, it's just as cool as I remembered it... *stare*..."

"Oh, I think there's more rooms over there, can you go there by yourself?"

"Leave it to me!" Seto got up and entered the room on the other side.

_"Prologue", "Chapter 1", "Chapter 2", "Chapter 3"... huh? shouldn't there be an epilogue?_

Seto was about to step into a giant hole but stopped right on time.

He looked at the painting in his arms.

_I hope he doesn't mind..._

Seto laid the painting over the hole and walked over to see the ant get squished under his feet.

_Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it, focus on finding Mary..._

He opened another door and found "Epilogue" but he didn't imagine the art to have a spider eat the butterfly.

_"-Gasp- The door-! Locked-!"_

Seto looked down to see a key by the feet of a (power ranger) headless model.

He bent down to pick it up and saw that the (power ranger) headless model moved forward.

Seto started to sweat.

"Crud..."

He ran while being chased by it and closed the door to the ant painting room.

A giant crash was heard from the room as Seto slid down the door and hyperventilating like crazy.

"You too?" Momo put her hands on her hips.

The ant walked up to Seto when Seto calmed down.

"What happened to my painting?"

Seto started to sweat a lot, "Ah- well- you see!- Um...!"

He ran and grabbed Momo and Hibiya while unlocking the door in a blink of an eye.

"WE NEED TO GO NOW!"

* * *

**Welp, the guilt got to Seto =w='**


	16. Chapter 16

The three 4th wall breakers entered a room with a giant cat's face on the wall, except that the mouth was a fish-shaped hole.

"So, we find a fish?" Momo asked.

"This is a lot like the movie... what was it called... Finding Ne-"

"You know, I'm starting to feel sorry for the 4th wall," Hibiya sweated.

"Let's go to the left!" Momo said.

They entered the left room to find walls with many curtains, but one had a stick figure.

When they went past the stick figure yellow paint appeared.

"'PLAY HIDE AND SEEK?'" Seto read off. The figure disappeared as buttons appeared under each curtain.

"Wait, wait, wait! This seems WAY too suspicious!" Hibiya said.

*Push*

"Auntie!" Hibiya yelled at Momo, who obviously pushed a button on the bottom right wall.

A red hand appeared on Momo's face.

"Aaugh!" Momo tried wiping it off, "What the?! It won't come off!"

As Momo and Hibiya tried wiping off the red hand Seto went ahead and pushed a button.

The curtain opened to show a naked lady.

"KYAAH!" the naked lady slapped Seto.

"Seto! What did you do?!" Hibiya yelled.

Now, Seto was hurt and blushing really badly.

"Seto-?" "I'm going to cool off!"

Seto fled.

"What happened?!" Momo moved her arms around to try to find Hibiya.

"WAIT! WE'RE PLAYING POK*MON NOW?!"

Hibiya grumbled.

_Honestly, these curtains are WAY too suspicious, but how else are we supposed to move on..._

Hibiya clicked the button on the wall between red hand and naked lady, who's curtains were now closed.

It opened to show the stick figure and more yellow paint appeared.

"'FOUND ME, YOU GET PRIZE.'"

He heard a clunk and went up to find a wooden fish head.

"Come on auntie! Let's g-"

Hibiya paused to see that Momo was still blind with the red hand on her face.

He sighed and grabbed Momo's arm and led her out.

"A-re?" Momo blinked her red hand-free eyes, "It's gone..."

*SHUT*

Seto was hyperventilating as his back was on the door and he had a wooden fish body in his hand.

"Are you okay?" Hibiya asked.

"I-I'm fine, just- freaky moving statue head- and my rose lost- petal- can regain- petals with- vase full of- water!" Seto took a giant gasp of air, "I picked this up when- freaky head- and lights off- broke!"

He tossed it over to Hibiya who caught it clumsily (wait that's an actual word?!) while Seto sat down.

Hibiya connected the two fish parts and inserted it into the hole.

"MEOW!" the wall started making a hall as more "meow"s were heard.

"Let's go!" Momo said.

"Are you the leader now?"

* * *

As Shintaro and Kido entered the room the lights turned off.

They walked around the room to find an oddly sculpted tree.

"Wait, didn't that painting say, 'Behind the big tree'?"

Kido looked behind the tree to find a silver wedding ring.

"It's probably for those hands back there..."

They walked back to the entrance to find the black hands again.

"'The Grieving Bride's Left Hand, right?"

"H-Here, you put it on..." Kido said while giving the ring to Shintaro as she disappears and reappears hiding behind the wall.

"Sorry-" "OH COME ON!" Shintaro yelled.

Shintaro hesitantly walked over to the left hand and slowly put the ring on the ring finger.

Kido walked over once the hands stopped squirming.

The bride had a happy face now as she threw the bouquet which Kido caught.

...

Kido quickly threw the bouquet at Shintaro's face.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Shintaro yelled as he pulled the bouquet off of his face.

She disappeared again.

_Thank God Kano isn't here to make one of his comments..._ (comments relating KanoKido or ShinKido)

Kido was blushing, "F-Feed it to that painting... he eats flowers..."

Shintaro sighed as he walked over to the freaky painting and gave it the bouquet.

"Well! Chow time!" it chomped at the bouquet, "Thank you, thanks so much. As promise, you can go through."

The painting turned into a door.

Shintaro grabbed the knob and twisted it as Kido and himself enter the new room.

* * *

**You know, when I say that Hibiya, Momo, and Seto are 4th wall breakers (which they are =w=" ) I think of a picture with the 3 of them holding hammers, Hibiya and Seto are sweating while Momo is raising her's while smiling and saying, "Let's break the 4th wall!", and a wall in the back with a "4th" on it and a "nyoron~" face while saying, "Nyoron~..."**


	17. Chapter 17

Momo, Hibiya, and Seto entered a room filled with all sorts of stuff.

"It looks like there's more rooms up there, so I'll go ahead with Hibiya!" Momo grabbed Hibiya's wrist and they walked.

Seto spotted something on the ground and walked over to it and read off, "'JUST WHEN YOU'VE FORGOTTEN'."

A hand popped out and pushed Hibiya over. 4 petals.

"Ow!" Hibiya got up, "Seto, why couldn't you have read it sooner?!" He yelled at Seto who sweated.

"Which hall..." Momo was now picking which hall to go through.

One had a "Liars Room" while the other had dolls dangling by their feet.

Liars, dolls dangling by their feet.

Liars, dolls dangling by their feet.

Liars, DOLLS DANGLING BY THEIR FEET.

"Alright! Let's go through the hall with dolls dangling by their feet-"

"AUNTIE ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Come on Momo, even Hibiya noticed that the narrator was emphasizing the dolls dangling by their feet part!

Eh-hem, continuing the story, Momo grabbed Hibiya again and they walked into the hall with FREAKING DOLLS DANGLING BY THEIR FEET.

"I only have 4 petals, but I can feel my mental health going down..." Hibiya murmured.

"Hibiya look!"

He looked forward only to scream and fall back wards because Momo had one of those dolls and it was right in front of Hibiya's face.

Seto was merrily humming when he almost got spit on by the painting, he dodged it though.

"This place is dangerous..." Seto said while staring at the spit on the floor.

"I got chased by some freaky headless statue, slapped by a lady, recovered my lost petal in the statue room from getting hurt by that slap, and got chased again by a moving statue head," Seto sighed, "Momo has no idea how freaky this place is..."

"Auntie put that away!" Hibiya got back up.

"Hibiya, calm down, it's all fi-" just then she accidentally pulled on the doll a bit too hard and dropped it onto the ground.

"... oops-"

"DON'T JUST GO 'OOPS' NOW THE MUSEUM IS GOING TO GET ANGRY AT US AGAIN!"

Hibiya noticed something on it's clothing.

"A green 18..."

"Hibiya!"

He looked up to see Momo.

"On the door, it says green x multiply by red x plus purple x, can you figure out what it means?"

"It's math auntie, we need to find the missing numbers and insert it into the equation-" Hibiya noticed that Momo was totally confused about what he was saying.

"COME ON AUNTIE! EVEN A 12 YEAR-OLD KNOWS THIS!"

Seto overheard their conversation since Hibiya was yelling everything.

"So missing numbers..."

He then noticed a white painting.

He saw a small red thing in the middle of the painting.

"Is that... a red 9?"

Soon Momo and Hibiya entered the Liars room to see black silhouettes with different colored clothes.

"Are we supposed to find the truth speaker?"

"It's the brown one!" Momo pointed to the woman in brown.

"How do you know?"

"Well, no one's character color is brown in the Dan-"

"We're going back to character colors?!"

Momo pointed to the green one, "Seto!" then skipped the brown one to the yellow one, "Konoha!" then the dark blue one, "Ene!" then the white one, "Mary!" then the red one, "Onii-chan!"

"But Mary's is pink-"

"Her's can also be white though!"

Hibiya sighed, "It says, 'Take four steps to the East, and two steps North. That's the answer!'"

They followed the directions in the next room and saw a tile sticking up.

"A purple 4..." they suddenly heard slashing.

When they went back to the silhouettes they saw that the others had bloody blades while the brown one had slashes and red paint dripping from it's painting.

_This sums up what Outer Science is in reverse! _Hibiya stweated while Momo had "kira-kira~!" eyes.

Soon the 3 met up at the door they needed to get through.

"So that's 18 x 9 + 4..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Is anyone good with solving equations?"

No one raised their hands.

* * *

Shintaro and Kido walked threw a tetris shaped hall and entered a room with a BUNCH of manikin heads staring right and directly at them.

"*BLEEP* THIS ROOM!" Kido yelled while Shintaro was quickly shaking his head in approval.


	18. Chapter 18

After a couple of minutes they got through the door and there were trees and one had a apple.

Seto went and picked it, "This is a wooden apple."

"What are we supposed to do with a wooden apple?" Hibiya asked. Seto shrugged and they walked out again.

Another hand popped out and pushed Hibiya... who fell onto Seto who then fell onto Momo like dominoes.

"Aw man!" Hibiya got up, "Now I only have 3 petals!"

"I do got to say it's a bit unfair that we get 10 petals while you only get 5," Seto said as a petal fell off from Momo's and Seto's roses.

"Let's just go..." Hibiya sighed.

"Hungry... Give food..." they heard someone murmur.

They looked for who spoke that and found lips on a wall.

"I think it wants the apple," Hibiya said.

"I'll give it!" Momo hummed while getting the wooden apple and giving it to the lips.

"This tasty... I let you pass now... Go through my mouth..."

It opened it's mouth and Momo went ahead while Seto and Hibiya hesitated before coming in.

When Seto and Hibiya came in they saw guillotine paintings where it was slowly rising up in each frame. When they looked deeper into the hall they saw Momo almost get cut in half by the random guillotine that fell out of nowhere.

"That was a close one-" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU ALMOST GOT YOURSELF KILLED!" they both yelled in panic.

"Ah! It took you guys long enough!" Momo smiled and grabbed Seto and Hibiya by the wrist.

Seto and Hibiya stared at each other and sweated.

Momo tugged them through a hall (they saw someone and sweated again).

They entered the next room.

* * *

"J-Just don't look at them..." Shintaro said.

Shintaro and Kido walked through while trying to avoid eye contact with the manikin heads.

"Hey, do you feel like someone's following us?" Kido asked.

They looked up to see bald men staring at them.

"Let's get out of here..." Shintaro sweated.

They took a step then ran out of the hall as quick as possible.

The next room consisted of many doors, that were all locked and needed a password of some sort. and the lady paintings.

"I think this is a death trap for you..." Kido said, noticing that there were no purple lady paintings and mostly red lady paintings.

The two wondered around until they found a painting that wasn't a lady.

"'The Hanging Man', oh, I remember this, Konoha was looking at it. I guess it's a password if you look at the shirt."

"I think it's upside down though, you know, since he's upside down too..."

"But how are we supposed to look at it upside down if our heads can't tilt 180 degrees?"

They stood there for a while wondering how they would see the numbers upside down.


End file.
